1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method of fabricating a nonvolatile memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A nonvolatile memory integrated circuit device retains stored data even in the event of power interruption. Therefore, the nonvolatile memory integrated circuit device is widely used in information communication devices such as digital cameras, cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), or MP3 players.